The Cat-Devil
by io-kun
Summary: Siwon berjengit. Konyol rasanya berpikiran seperti itu, tapi ia punya firasat buruk kalau ia tidak membelikan sesuatu untuk Haru, besar kemungkinan kucing itu akan menjadi hambatannya dalam mendekati Leeteuk. Wonteuk. Pre-slash. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer :** I don't own the idols.

* * *

Kesunyian menyelimuti kamar seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh dua tahun bernama Choi Siwon. Lelaki itu terbaring di atas kasur dengan selimut yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Selambu kamar tertutup rapat, sementara penghangat ruangan tanpa suara bekerja di sudut ruang. Di luar salju turun perlahan, menghiasi kota dengan putihnya.

Tiba-tiba dering alarm memecah kesunyian.

Tangan Siwon terulur, meraba-raba meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya, mencoba menemukan ponsel yang tergeletak di sana. Begitu benda yang dicari berada dalam genggaman, dengan terlatih ibu jarinya menyapu layar ponsel untuk mematikan alarm yang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kantuk masih menguasai lelaki berambut hitam itu. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan merenggangkan tubuh, lalu dengan malas bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai menjalani aktivitas paginya, Siwon berjalan menuju ke dapur, berniat untuk membuat secangkir kopi hitam untuk benar-benar membangunkan dirinya. Siraman air hangat tadi nyaris membuatnya kembali tidur.

Keluar dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam dengan asap yang masih mengepul, lelaki itu duduk di sofa empuk berlengan dan menyalakan televisi. Sambil menikmati kopi hitamnya dan mata tertuju pada layar, jemarinya bergerak secara teratur memanjakan kucing hitam yang tadinya berada di sofa dan naik ke pangkuannya begitu ia duduk. Bulunya benar-benar halus.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan cermat memperhatikan berita di TV sebelum suatu pikiran melintas di benaknya.

Tunggu.

Kernyitan terbentuk di dahi Siwon

 _Kucing?_

Lelaki itu terkesiap, nyaris menyemburkan kopi yang tadinya akan meluncur ke tenggorokannya. Jemarinya membeku. Kucing yang berada di pangkuannya mendongak dan mengeong, seolah protes karena Siwon berhenti memanjakannya. Sepasang mata kuning cerdas bertemu dengan manik hitamnya.

Siwon membelalak.

 _Ia tidak punya kucing! Apalagi anak kucing seperti di pangkuannya ini!_

"Uhh…"

Kucing itu mengeong lagi. Ia mengusapkan kepalanya ke paha Siwon dengan manja. Seketika itu juga Siwon meleleh.

 _Oh hell._

Meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, Siwon mengangkat kucing itu sampai kedua mata mereka sejajar dan mengamatinya. Tubuhnya kecil, hanya beberapa senti lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Bulunya indah dan jelas terawat dengan baik. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam legam kecuali empat ujung kaki berwarna putih bersih. Manik kuning kucing itu tajam dan terlihat cerdas.

Kernyitan halus menghiasi dahi Siwon. Kucing ini masuk darimana? Rasanya mustahil kalau lewat jendela.

Ah, tunggu. Ia ingat. Tadi malam ia sempat membiarkan pintu apartemennya terbuka begitu saja saat pulang bekerja dan berpapasan dengan tetangga di lantai atas, Kim Kibum. Siwon ingat keduanya berbincang sebentar menanyakan kabar. Mungkin kucing ini menyelinap masuk saat itu.

Mengangguk, Siwon lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah kalung putih berplat silver yang melingkar di leher kucing itu. Ia menyipitkan mata, membaca nama yang terukir di sana.

 **하루**

"Jadi, namamu Haru, hmm? Nama yang bagus," puji Siwon, tersenyum.

Haru mengeong, seolah menyetujui. Sudut bibir Siwon tertarik melebar mendengarnya. Ia lalu membalik plat itu.

 _I'm not lost. Fuck off._

Lelaki itu tersentak, sebelum akhirnya gelak tawa menguasainya. Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menenangkan diri. Sementara itu, kucing di pangkuannya hanya menatap Siwon dengan aneh, seakan bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan manusia ini tertawa seperti itu.

Terkekeh, Siwon menyeka genangan air di pelupuk mata sambil menerka-nerka seperti apa pemilik Haru. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia menemukan plat yang berisi deskripsi semacam itu. Benar-benar kreatif… dan bisa dibilang nekat.

"Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa pemilikmu itu sebenarnya," kata Siwon geli, mengusap lembut kepala Haru. Ia dihadiahi sundulan kepala dari si kucing.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Haru…

Siwon kembali mengamati kucing hitam itu. Ia sudah lama tinggal di sini, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat kucing ini berseliweran di gedung ini ataupun bersama dengan pemiliknya. Tetangga sebelahnya, Mun Junghyuk, memiliki seekor anjing dan tiap tiga hari sekali Siwon akan melihatnya mengajak Gomdori keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa diambil adalah pemilik Haru baru saja mendapatkannya atau seseorang menitipkan Haru pada salah satu penghuni apartemen di sini.

Siwon lalu menyisip kopinya. Jemarinya asyik bermain dengan Haru. Ia sebenarnya lebih suka anjing daripada kucing, tapi Haru terlalu imut untuk tidak dimanjakan.

Suara bel apartemen menghentikan Siwon.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengerjap. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Menggendong Haru, lelaki itu pun bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju pintu sambil bertanya-tanya, siapa yang pagi-pagi begini mengunjunginya?

Donghae? tebak Siwon. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Donghae masih berkemah dengan Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun?

Siwon menggeleng. Kyuhyun selalu mendekam di apartemennya dan bermain game seharian setiap hari Minggu.

Sungmin?

Bukan, bukan. Sungmin selalu memberinya kabar terlebih dahulu jika ia ingin berkunjung.

Mengedik, lelaki itu menggeser gerendel dan membuka pintu. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

 _Ah._

Berdiri di hadapannya adalah Park Jungsoo, atau yang akrab dipanggil dengan Leeteuk. Tetangga barunya yang imut dan sering sekali datang menghiasi mimpi basahnya akhir-akhir ini. Dia adalah seorang karyawan di perusahaan baju yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Pagi ini Leeteuk memakai kaos lengan panjang putih dan celana panjang coklat. Syal merah melingkari lehernya. Rambut hitam Leeteuk tertata dengan rapi. Kacamata tak berbingkai bertengger di hidungnya.

Leeteuk- _hyung_ terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, pikir Siwon.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon- _ah_ –" ia bisa mendengar kegugupan di suaranya, bercampur dengan kecemasan. " – maaf mengganggumu, tapi apakah– Haru?!"

Ekspresi ketidakpercayan tergambar jelas di wajah pria berambut hitam itu. Manik coklat gelapnya bergulir ke atas menatap manik hitam Siwon.

"Uhh…"

Huh, manis.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala. Fokus, Choi Siwon.

Ia lantas mengangkat Haru dan berkata,

"Kau pemilik kucing ini, Leeteuk- _hyung_?"

Leeteuk mengangguk cepat. Ekspresi kelegaannya berubah cemas. "Aku sepagian mencarinya. Haru pasti menyelinap masuk ke apartemenmu. Apakah ada barang yang rusak? Atau pecah?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir merah nan ranum itu.

Seketika itu juga muncul keinginan gila Siwon untuk mencium bibir itu.

Siwon tersenyum menenangkan, tapi dalam hati ia menampar diri karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Tidak ada barang yang pecah atau rusak–" seingatnya. "– aku menemukannya tidur di sofaku. Tak lebih."

Ia mengulurkan Haru, berniat menyerahkan kucing itu ke pemiliknya. Dari sudut matanya, plat Haru berkilat terkena pantulan cahaya lampu di lorong. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum geli.

"Tapi _hyung… "I'm not lost. Fuck off"?_ "

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Leeteuk. Matanya melebar. Lelaki itu tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Siwon.

"I-itu bukan ideku!" sanggahnya cepat-cepat. Ia mengambil Haru dari tangan Siwon dan memeluk kucing itu. "Chullie yang membelikan plat ini dan memasangnya di leher Haru tanpa sepengetahuanku," jelasnya buru-buru.

Kedua alis Siwon terangkat.

"Dan kau tidak mencoba melepasnya, _hyung?_ "

Leeteuk memonyongkan bibirnya. Dengan ekspresi merajuk ia menjawab, "Percayalah, sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba melepasnya. Tapi Haru selalu mencakarku setiap kali aku meraih platnya."

"Ah."

Pandangan Siwon terpaku pada bibir merah itu. Seketika itu juga ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Leeteuk- _hyung?_ "

Leeteuk, yang sebelumnya mencium kening Haru, mendongak. "Hmm?"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Lelaki di hadapannya mengerjap. "Uhh, belum."

Bibir Siwon melengkung membentuk senyuman yang ia tahu sangat menawan bagi pria maupun wanita.

"Leeteuk- _hyung_ ingin keluar dan sarapan bersama? Aku yang traktir. Sekalian mengajak Haru jalan-jalan," tawar Siwon, masih tersenyum manis. Ia melihat bagaimana rona merah merambat menghiasi pipi Leeteuk. Batinnya dipenuhi rasa kemenangan melihat wajah merah tetangganya yang imut itu.

"Aku– _oh well_ , kalau kau tidak keberatan…"

Senyuman Siwon melebar. "Tentu saja tidak, _hyung._ Kan aku yang menawarkan," katanya dengan nada hangat.

"Masuklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu," lanjutnya, membuka lebar pintu apartemen dan mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk. Tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Haru yang bertengger di bahu Leeteuk. Tatapan kucing seolah berkata _, aku tahu apa yang kau perbuat, manusia. Aku ingin tuna sebagai balasannya._

Siwon berjengit. Konyol rasanya berpikiran seperti itu, tapi ia punya firasat buruk kalau ia tidak membelikan sesuatu untuk Haru, besar kemungkinan kucing itu akan menjadi hambatannya dalam mendekati Leeteuk. Ia lalu mencuri pandang pada Leeteuk yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Haru masih bertengger di bahunya, menatap tajam Siwon, seolah menunggu jawaban.

Hm, tidak masalah. Asalkan ia bisa mendekati Leeteuk. Siwon menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membentuk sinyal _ok_ yang diarahkan diam-diam pada Haru.

Dan Siwon berani bersumpah ia melihat kilat persetujuan melintas di mata kuning Haru saat ia melakukan itu.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk kencannya hari ini.

 _Well_ , bukan kencan sih. Tapi Siwon menganggapnya seperti itu.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
